1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weighing scales, and in particular, to electronic weighing scales.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional scales for weighing a human being are generally portable units providing limited information. The scales do little more than show bodyweight in response to a user standing thereupon. Conventional scales typically utilize a compression spring.